badhairdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Reeves
Monica Reeves is the main protagonist in Bad Hair Day. She is a high school tech whiz aspiring to be crowned prom queen but she ends up having a bad hair day on the day of prom. Monica is portrayed by Laura Marano. Description Monica is described as a high school tech wiz. In the movie, she is determined to be crowned prom queen. But on the big day, everything that can go wrong does go wrong, starting with her sudden and especially uncontrollable hair and her once lovely yet now destroyed prom dress. She soon comes to rely on Liz, a down on her luck cop who is in pursuit of a necklace that's in Monica's possession, to help her get her prom day back on track. Monica relies heavily on making an impression on other people. Throughout much of the movie, she is torn between going to an undetermined State College with her friends and peers, and a scholarship at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Monica is shown to be a smart and popular high school student who cares a lot what people think about her. Physical Appearance Monica is shown to be a teenage girl with large brown eyes, pale skin and wavy, brown hair. Relationships Family Mr. Reeves Father Monica and her dad have a very very close relationship. Monica mentions her father always believing she's perfect. Monica rushed to save her father when she found out Pierce kidnapped him. Mrs. Reeves Mother Monica's mother left high and dry when she was very young and she blames herself for her mother leaving. Her mother is the main reason she has trouble making decisions of her own. Friends Liz Morgan Friend They first met when Liz was looking for the necklace that Monica had. As the movie progressed, they often had fights and disagreements but they made up. In the end of the movie, they are shown to be very close. They developed a mother-daughter relationship. It's possible, however, that Liz and Mrs. Reeves are actually one in the same and she very well bailed when her marriage to Mr. Reeves got tough, and subsequently got a makeover and changed her name to "Liz Morgan", though this is yet to be confirmed. Sierra Best friend Monica and Sierra are best friends. When Kyle and Monica broke up, Sierra rushed to the scene to support her friend. She and Monica accidentally switched make-up kits in the public restroom, making another bump in the road for Monica and Liz to save Monica's father and arrest Pierce. Romances Kyle Timmons Ex-boyfriend She was dating Kyle at the start of the movie. Monica eventually found him flirting with her enemy, Ashley Mendlebach, at the mall food court. She then breaks 4 up with him. While at the park, Kyle asked Monica to get back together with him but was interrupted by Ashley. They never got back together but it was for the best. Quotes Trivia *From the beginning, it was rumored that her name was Sue *Her mother left when she was only three years old * Monica's best friend is Sierra *She was crowned prom queen at the end of the movie *She chose to go to MIT *She is a Mountain Sunset *She prefers winter *She's allergic to nickel *She is young for her classes (two years younger) *She relies on people decisions in order to be perfect and not have people leave her. *Her ex-boyfriend is Kyle Timmons. * Her arch-rival is Ashley Mendlebach. * She broke up with Kyle after she caught him cheating (two-timing) on her with Ashley Mendlebach * It is very possible that Liz Morgan is her mother, but she and her father just don't recognize her. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens